MOTHER FUCKING miricals :o)
by snoweyboo
Summary: Alternate Universe, the crazy gamzee thing goes down a little different. GamzeeXKarkat
1. Hiding

Karkat was hiding in the closet. His morial, Gamzee was going crazy, and for all Karkat knew he was the last one left. Curled into a little ball, Karkat rocked back and forth, candy red tears streaming down his face. The he heard something, the first notice not himself he'd heard since he ditched Sollux when a loud honk was heard. Poor Sollux… he was defenseless being blind and all… and with Ampora on the lose too… Karkat shuddered. "HONK!" Karkat nearly jumped through the roof. SHIT SHIT SHIT FUUUUUCK! He mentally screamed, in reality he stayed as silent as possible.

"Gamzee? Are You Covered In… Blood? What Is Going On Here? Is That… Is That Nepeta? Equious? Oh My God!" Kannya, oh Gog. "No…" Karkat whispered. He sincerely doughted both of them would get out of this fight and he cared for both of them! The familiar roar of a chain saw was begun. Karkat could see it all in his mind. Kannya would leap forward, dodge Gamzee's attack, then there would be indigo blood coating the walls. A thud shook the room, then a scream split the air. But it wasn't Gamzee's, it was Kannyas. "Honk! (Karkat couldn't hear) WELCOME TO THE MOTHER F…" Karkats' closet door was struck causing a very manly shriek to come from him. "I Don't Think So."" Karkat braced to hear the end of his morial, but then the closet door was thrown open and he was drug out by his collar.


	2. Found and Alone

**Karkat braced to hear the end of his morial, but then the closet door was thrown open and he was drug out by his collar.**

"NOW i think you're going to do what I mother fucking say WHAT DO YOU MOTHER FUCKING THINK?" "Don't You Dare Hurt Him." Karkat managed to turn his head to get a good look at Kannya. She was covered in blood to, "WOW I FIGURED AMPORA WAS GAMZEES WORK TO, BUT KANNYA ACTUALLY MADE MORE SENCE GIVEN HIS… STATE." Karkat thought to himself. "WHAT WHY THE FUCK IS SHE GLOWING?" "put down the chainsaw motherfucker :o)" "What? No, I Don't Think I…" Gamzee flipped Karkat around so he faced Kannya and yanked his arms behind his back. The knife went right over his jugular, if Gamzee cut he wouldn't live through it, and Kannya knew. Although it was unlikely he would actually do it, there was always the chance.

"I SAID PUT THE MOTHER FUCKING CHAINSAW DOWN MOTHER FUCKER! :o) :o)" Kannya's mouth twitched but she slammed the chainsaw to the floor still going. "good NOW BACK AWAY MOTHER FUCKER" She did so. "now get out" "What?" "NOW THE MOTHERFUCK OUT MOTHER FUCKER!" Her fists clenched. "No. I Will Not Leave Karkat Here Alone With You." Gamzee pushed the knife closer to Karkat's neck. "what did you say?" "I Said No." She was calling him on his bluff. "I Will Take Karkat, And Then I Will Leave."

Gamzee growled. "YOU THINK I WONT KILL HIM?" "You Would Have Already" Gamzee moved the knife away from Karkat's neck. "maybe not BUT I WILL MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU! you want him to watch that?" Karkat's heart raced, THAT was a real threat, and didn't think he could go through seeing Kannya die again. "I Won't…" "NO! KANNYA GET OUT OF HERE!" "I Won't Leave You Karkat, Not Again." Tears welled in Karkat's eyes. "ILL BE FINE, GO FIND SOLLUX, TERESI, AND VRISKA, I THINK THEYRE ALL WHOS LEFT." Jade tears slid down her face "Please, Let me Take Him With Me." Gamzee didn't even need to respond for the message to be sent. "Fine Then. I Will Come Back For You." "NO1 PLEASE DON'T, I CANT" Karkats voice broke. "I CANT WATCH YOU DIE AGAIN." She nodded, gave Gamzee a death stare, the slowly backed out of the room. Now Karkat was all alone with Gamzee.


	3. Sopor

**Now Karkat was all alone with Gamzee.**

As soon as she was gone Gamzee whispered into Karkats ear "now isn't that mother fucking sweet?" Karkat leaned back into Gamzee attempting to shoosh him. "GAMZEE PLEASE, THINK ABOUT THIS. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS GAMZEE. SHOOSH. PLEASE!" "ALREADY BEGGING MOTHER FUCKER?" Gamzee shoved him to the ground. What the fuck did that mean? Was Gamzee going to kill him? Oh Gog. Oh Gog please no. Karkat flipped to his back. Gamzee stood over him smiling down and mumbling some clown bullshit.

He dropped to his knees, so where he was over Karkats legs, making it to where he couldn't move. "FUCK, GAMZEE STOP! SHOOSH, SHOOSH!" Nothing was working, Gamzee dropped to his hands, so he was directly over Karkat, who was frozen in fear. "hey best bro, IM DON'T NEED TO GET MOTHER FUCKING CHILL ON, but you do." Karkat gave up shooshing him, instead just stared terrified into the face of his murdering morial. Gamzee pulled out a jar of green slime. Wait. Was that… OH HELL NO!

Karkat flailed, but Gamzee pressed his weight down and easily held the smaller troll down. "GAMZEE! STOP! DON'T D… UMPF!" Gamzee shoved his spoor covered fingers in Karkats mouth. Tears poured down the mutants face. Karkat didn't bite Gamzee through, what was the point? He just laid there creating twin candy red puddles, as his best friend force drugged him, probably so he could kill him easier.


	4. Highness

**He just laid there creating twin candy red puddles, as his best friend force drugged him, probably so he could kill him easier.**

Karkat started feeling the effect around the forth mouthful. At first it was just his mussels relaxing and heart slowing down. His tears stopped flowing and he stopped resisting the sopor. It wasn't really that bad; it actually felt nice, being so relaxed. So what if Gamzee had gone crazy? They were still morials. Gamzee wouldn't hurt him; Karkat was stupid to think he would. The sopor kept coming and around… the 8th? 9th? Karkat wasn't sure… but eventually he started gently sucking on Gamzee's fingers, getting all the sopor off them.

Gamzee chuckled, "that should be enough". Karkat whinnied. "GamZEE, Huh? WAiT. JUsst-umm… One-ONe more UUHh… MMOre Yeah! P-p-Please? Just Just… One moRE- MORE." Gamzee laughed deep and throaty. He pulled off of Karkat leaving him dazed on the floor. "YOU WANT SOME MOTHERFUCKING MORE?" Karkat nodded. "maybe if your good, BUT YOU HAVE TO BE REALLY MOTHERFUCING GOOD! you think you can handle that?" Karkat nodded again swaying. "yYeah, I-I-i cAN HAndLe IT. I PROmIce.

Gamzee smirked at Karkat, sprawled out under him, promising him anything he wanted. Gog he had wanted this for a long time. "ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKER" Gamzee lifted Karkat up and carried him bride style to his block, while Karkat mumbled high drabbles of uninteresting colors and moving walls.


	5. Fun

**Gamzee lifted Karkat up and carried him bride style to his block, while Karkat mumbled high drabbles of uninteresting colors and moving walls.**

Gamzee dropped Karkat on the horn pile, locked the vent, cataloged his computer, and gave Karkat a large amount of slime, which would keep him floating in the land of rainbows for the next hour or so. Gamzee smiled down at Karkat, what a motherfucking miracle he was, so cute all laying on the pile like that. The Capricorn leaned down and caught Karkat's mouth in a soft kiss, although Karkat didn't know, he was to out of it.

Now without Karkat in the way, or in danger, Gamzee could go have some real fun.

**$ORRY FOR THE $HORTNESS! =DONT HATE ME! *HIDE$***


End file.
